Hati yang Tersakiti
by madfarhan
Summary: Bermula dari sepasang suami istri yang tinggal dikeluarga terpandang disebuag kerajaan yang tidak harmonis menyebabkan mereka berpis yang berujung pada penyesalan
1. Chapter 1

**Hati yang Tersakiti Ch1**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru , ItaFemNaru , dan SasuSaku**

**Rate : T and M**

**Prolog  
**_Perkenalkan , namaku Naruto Uzumaki atau sekarang bisa dipanggil Naruto Uchiha ya aku sekarang adalah pemaisyuri dari seorang Pangeran uchiha yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa coba yang tak kenal Keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan keluarga yang memimpin sebuah kerajaan , kerajaan yang tentram dan termasyur._

**Naruto Pov  
**Aku sangat senang sekali di sini tetapi ada satu keganjilan yang tak diungkapkan oleh suamiku sendiri entah apa itu yang pasti dia tidak saying diriku seperti yang dulu . Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita yang hanya bisa mengamil kekayaan kerajaan. Padahal aku tak seperti yang ia kira , aku menyayanginya bukan karena dia pangeran dan bukan juga karena anggota keluarga terpandang , tapi aku hanya memandangnya karena dia seorang SASUKE

Pagi ini aku memasak makanan , sedangkan yang lainnya sedang tertidur

"Aku masak sup tomat aja deh siapa tau Sasuke senang karena aku memasak makanan kesukaannya"kataku

"wah wah sepertinya kamu lagi masak ya naru-chan"kata seseorang yang ternyata Itachi Uchiha

"Iya nih , Itachi-ni sudah bangun ya , tumben"kataku

"Iya"Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus padaku dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan memakai pakaian Putra Mahkota

"Ternyata benar ya , di depanku sok manis tetapi dibelakangku malah berpacaran dengan kakakku sendiri dasar wanita jalang , sok suci hem"kata Sasuke padaku kemudian pergi begitu saja. Itachi-ni menatapku

"Naru , kau tidak apa?"Kata Itachi

Aku tidak menjawab perkataan Itachi , aku berlari menuju kekamarku lalu mengangis , sungguh aku tak kuat , aku begitu mecintainya tapi kenapa Sasuke kejam padaku. Mungkin aku tak pantas bersama Sasuke

**Normal Pov**

Naruto dapat melihat bahwa saat Sasuke bersama Sakura , Sasuke tampak terlihat bahagia , tersenyum , dan ceria

"Tuhan , apa mungkin saatnya aku mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah dengannya , ataukah aku harus menunggu hingga dia kembali mencintaiku lagi. Sudah sepantasnya aku harus berpisah , memang mungkin berat tapi aku harus mencoba karena Sasuke pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama Sakura"kata Naruto sambil menitikkan air mata

"Naruto , tolong lupakan Sasuke dan belajarlah untuk mencintaiku , aku terlalu mencintaimu naruto , aku menyayangimu , aku tak sanggup melihat kau seperti ini"Lirih Itachi pada Naruto

"Aku tak tau Itachi-ni , biarlah waktu yang menunjukkan semuanya , tapi sekarang biarlah aku berpisah dengan Sasuke , aku akan menghadap kepada Paduka Ratu dan Paduka Raja"

_Di tempat Paduka Raja dan Ratu_

"Paduka, bolehkah saya berbicara?"kata Naruto

"tidak usah seperti itu , kan sudah dibilang panggil kaasan dan tousan naru"kata Mikoto yang disetujui oleh Fugaku

"Baiklah kaasan , tousan aku mau berbicara mengenai aku dan sasuke"Lirih Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi naru?"kata Mikoto agak cemas

"A-aku i-ingin ber-pi-sah deng-dengan sa-sasuke"kata Naruto

"Memang , apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu Naruto?"kata memang sangat menyayangi menantunya satu ini , karena Narutolah keluarganya menjadi Hangat dan Naruto juga yang berbagi keceriaan untuk semuanya

"Tidak apa tousan hiks… aku sudah hiks… tidak sanggup lagi hiks "kata Naruto

"Kami tidak bisa jika kau tidak disini lagi , paling tidak kau akan dijodohkan dengan Itachi"kata Mikoto

"Aku Setuju Naruto"kata Fugaku

"Itu tidak mungkin tousan , aku tidak bisa"kata Naruto

"Harus Nartuo , paling tidak kamu bisa belajar mencintai Itachi mulai dari sekarang"kata Fugaku

"Baiklah Tousan aku akan mencoba"kata Naruto

Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang mendengar semua pembicaraan itu  
"Akhirnya , aku bisa bersama dia , aku bisa mendapatkan dirinya , dan saat itu terjadi dia hanya milikku"kata oang itu yang ternyata Itachi

**Naruto Pov**

Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan , aku akan dijodohkan pada Itachi-ni , aku tak tahu tapi terkadang aku merasa itachi-ni memang menyayangiku , mungkin saatny aku bersama dia

**Normal Pov**

Akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan , Naruto berpisah dengan Sasuke lalu dinikahkan dengan Naruto dan ditempatkan tidur di Paviliun Barat , sedangkan Sasuke menikahi Sakura setelah bercerai dengan Sasuke

_Di Paviliun Barat…_

"Naru , apakah kamu siap menjalan ritual"kata Itachi

"Baiklah Itachi-ni eh maksudku itachi tapi pelan – pelan ya"kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naru-chan"Kata Itachi

Itachi pun menindih naruto lalu melumat bibir naruto yang dibalas dengan dibukanya mulut oleh naruto , setelah itu itachi melepaskan gaun Naruto beserta pakaian dalam Naruto yang membuat payudara naruto terekspor dan itachi menjilat payudara naruto dan merematnya . Naruto hanya bisa mendesah. Lalu itachi membuka Celana naruto hingga telanjang bulat lalu Itachi juga melepaskan pakaiannya hingga tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun . Naruto yang melihat punya itachi pun merona. Itachi pun memasukkan jari dari jari pertama hingga ketiga lalu memasukkan punyanya kedalam milik naruto. Itachi terbelalak kaget karena naruto masih virgin yang menandakan bahwa dia belum disentuh sasuke sedikit pun

"Naru ka-mu masih ahhhh ehm virgin uuhh"kata Itachi sambil mendesah karena punya Naruto Sempit

"i-iya itachi aahhh"kata naruto juga mendesah

Itachi langsung memompa maju mudur , maju mundur hingga cairan mereka sama – sama keluar. Itachi sangat senang sekali karena naruto belum pernah sekali disentuh lalu mereka melanjutkannya aksi mereka (skip aja)

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru pertama sekali merasakan Sakura langsung kecewa ternyata sakura sudah tidak virgin lagi

"Dasar wanita jalang , kau bilang kau belum pernah berhubungan badan ternyata aku salah"kata Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun aku bisa jelasin semuanya"kata Sakura meminta kesempatan untuk menjelaskan pada sasuke

Bagaiamanakah kelanjutannya ya?

**TBC**

* * *

ah iya ini cerita aku kedua soalnya aku pindah account . maaf ya baru bisa buat cerita lagi , oh iya aku mau ngabarin klo update ke ch2 ny agak lama . smoga kalian suka dengan cerita ku

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Hati yang Tersakiti Ch2**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru , ItaFemNaru , dan SasuSaku**

**Rate : T and M**

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

Hari-hariku terasa sangat menyenangkan bersama Itachi walaupun aku masih ada perasaan ke Sasuke. terkadang aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke kembali lagi padaku tapi itu semua percuma kan, dia malah memilih Sakura. Tapi buat apa aku memikirkannya yang penting aku memiliki orang yang selalu sayang sama aku

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Naruto pun berjalan ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Naruto memilih bahan-bahan sambil tersenyum kepada sang penjual. tanpa diketahui Naruto, seseorang menatap Naruto dari kejauhan sambil menampakkan wajah sedih

"Kenapa aku salah langkah? Kenapa aku melepaskannya?"kata orang yang memperhatikan naruto itu

_Penyesalan pun mulai terjadi_

_Ambisi pun mulai terbentuk_

_Keinginan yang disia-siakan mulai hidup kembali_

"hahahahahah, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu naruto. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali apapun caranya, karena apa yang kuinginkan harus kudapatkan itulah cara seorang UCHIHA SASUKE"Kata orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke

Sasuke pun mulai berjalan kearah Naruto, semua orang menatap kagum, Siapa yang tidak kagum dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke telah menceraikan Naruto tapi ia tetap dipandang karena ketampanannya. Tapi memang beberapa orang membenci Sasuke karena tingkah lakunya yang terlihat kurang ajar.

Naruto tampak bingung karena semua orang nampak menunduk dan ketika Naruto melihat apa yang ditatap oleh orang-orang, Naruto tampak biasa saja, lalu setelah Naruto membeli barang-barang serta membayarnya, Naruto pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju kembali ke istana

.

.

.

"Naruto dari mana saja kau, aku mencarimu kemana-mana"kata Itachi tampak khawatir pada Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa itachi-kun, aku hanya membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak makanan saja kok"kata Naruto

"Ya sudah, berikan saja itu pada pelayan Naru"kata Itachi

"Tidak usah, aku ingin membuat makanan untuk kalian semua, aku bosan saja kalau harus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan kegiatan sesuatu"Kata Naruto

Sakura pun lewat dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Naruto dan Itachi

"hem... ternyata Naruto ingin membuatkan makanan, ini kesempatanku untuk membuat Naruto dibenci"Kata Sakura hingga tidak tersengar oleh siapapun

.

.

.

Naruto pun menuju kedapur, mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang sudah dibelinya lalu memasak beberapa makanan. Setelah Naruto selesai memasak, Sakura menghampiri Naruto

"Naru"

"Iya Sakura, ada yang bisa aku bantu"

"Sepertinya kamu dipanggil oleh paduka raja dan paduka ratu tuh"

"Oh iya, baiklah aku akan kesana"Kata Naruto lalu menuju ke tempat paduka raja dan paduka ratu

"Bodoh sekali sih kamu Naruto, percaya sekali kau dengan ku, ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari yang kuperkirakan"Kata Sakura lalu mengeluarkan bubuk dan menaburkannya dimakanan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Kemudian Sakura pergi begitu saja

Ketika Naruto kembali, Naruto sangat bingung karena ketika Naruto ketempat paduka raja dan ratu, paduka raja dan paduka ratu mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memanggil Naruto. Naruto pun membawa makanan dan menyajikannya. Saat semua makanan tersaji, semua orang oun sudah dikursinya masing-masing. Ketika mereka memakan makanan tersebut semuanya pada batuk seperti paduka raja dan ratu batuk hingga matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Itachi yang melihat itu sangat marah dan menampar Naruto. Naruto pun berlari dan masuk kamar lalu mengunci pintu

.

.

.

Naruto hanya daoat berdiam diri didalam kamar sambil duduk di jendela

"Aku tidak pernah memasukkan obat apapun tapi kenapa semuanya pada sakit padahal sebelum disajikan"lirih Naruto tapi Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat dan terlintas sejenak di benaknya

"Sakura, aku harus berhati-hati sekarang tetapi lebih baik aku menyendiri terlebih dahulu"kata Naruto

Naruto mengganti bajunya dan melompati jendela dan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang pasti tidak ada orang yang mengetahui

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya tunggu di chapter selanjutnya?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

maaf ya aku updatenya lama. semoga kalian suka kelanjutan ceritanya dan jangan lupa untuk review ya makasih :)


End file.
